harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Entrance Hall
The Hogwarts Entrance Hall (also known as the Front HallHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) - PS1 version) is located on the ground floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with a wide marble staircase opposite the oak doors. Double doors to the right lead into the Great Hall. The Hufflepuff common room, the kitchens, the dungeons, and the Grand Staircase can also be accessed via the Entrance Hall. There is also an annex off the hall where Professor McGonagall speaks to first years before the Sorting ceremony at the beginning of each school year. The Goblet of Fire was placed in the Entrance Hall during the Triwizard Tournament in 1994. There is also a balcony above the Entrance Hall and a broomstick cupboard. Behind the scenes .]] *In the films that follow from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, as well as the video games that follow from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, it is shown with the doors to the Great Hall directly across from the main doors. The staircase does not appear to be marble, and there is a golden statue that appears in front of a window. The Grand Staircase is called the Marble Staircase in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, the entrance to the Grand Staircase has been greatly enlarged and above the oak door of the Great Hall there are suits of armour that come up to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, a large portion of the Entrance Hall's roof was blown away by spells. *The Entrance Hall's description from the books is brought to life in the video game adaptations of Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets and Prisoner of Azkaban, where it's a vast room with a large marble staircase and the House Point hourglasses. The later games use the smaller room from the films and relocate the hourglasses to the staff end of the Great Hall. *In the first two films, the Grand Staircase is not directly left of the Great Hall. It was to the left then to the right of the Great Hall. This can clearly be seen when in the second film Nearly Headless Nick enters the Great Hall from the left and the Grand Staircase can clearly not be seen. *In the first two films, there is a gold statue of the Architect of Hogwarts in front of the window across from the stairs. This statue isn't seen in the third and fourth films but re-appears in the fifth and the sixth. This statue also appears in the fifth and sixth video games. The statue then replaced by the statue of the First Headmaster of Hogwarts. *In the Harry Potter films the double doors has a portcullis which is used to seal off the Entrance Hall. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Entrances Category:Halls Category:Hogwarts locations